


Five Go To Diagon Alley

by GryffindorTom



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Diagon Alley, F/M, Famous Five - Freeform, gringotts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Crossover between the Famous Five and Harry Potter series. The Famous Five are in relationships with four members of the Ministry Six. Julian, Dick and Anne, along with George and Timmy the Dog go with their partners and kids to Diagon Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Go To Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Five Go To Diagon Alley – Rating T  
> Summary – An AU Crossover between the Famous Five and Harry Potter series. The Famous Five are in relationships with four members of the Ministry Six. Julian, Dick and Anne, along with George and Timmy the Dog go with their partners and kids to Diagon Alley.  
> Pairings – Harry/Anne, Julian/Luna, Neville/George, Dick/Hermione
> 
> I have had this story idea going through my head of what if Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were all paired off with members of the Famous Five, and they all met in Diagon Alley, going through my mind over the last couple of days. Deciding to do it, I ended up putting pen to paper and this is the result...

**Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow, Cheshire, England**

**14 th August 2016**

Anne Potter was looking forward to taking her twin children, James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter to Diagon Alley. Her husband, Harry, had just arrived from work, being coach of Puddlemere United, a team he spent 10 years as a Seeker, starting a couple of years after the Battle of Hogwarts.

She had met Harry in a pub where she had gained employment as a temporary barmaid, following the death of her parents, as she needed to gain some money, and they hit it off, Harry finding the hope that he had been missing since the death of his best friend and former fiancé, Ron and Ginny Weasley, who were murdered in the Battle. The battle also claimed the last of his father's friends, Remus Lupin.

Harry ended up taking to the bottle, frequently getting drunk and ending up inside Muggle police custody, ruining his chances of becoming an Auror. It was only thanks to Anne that he managed to clean himself up, and took on a position as Seeker for Puddlemere United, where his former Captain, Oliver Wood, was the team coach.

Harry was, according to the Daily Prophet, Which Broomstick and Quidditch Quarterly, the _'Seeker-Who-Caught'_ , based on his success in winning all but one of his games in the Quidditch League, gaining a place in the England Quidditch squad, leading them to victory and their first World Cup Final win.

Anne was pulled out of her memories when her daughter, Lily Luna Potter, started shouting.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted. "The owl with the paper has just arrived."

"Cheers Lily-flower." Harry said, walking into the living room. Kissing his wife on the cheek, he pulled from his pocket a woolen sock. He saw his son, James Sirius Potter, run behind him, grabbing hold of the sock. "We ought to be off in a minute guys, we have lots to do today including getting to London to buy all of you stuff for school."

Anne and Lily grabbed the sock, Harry holding his wife tightly as he knew Portkeys and Muggles didn't go together, James looking after his sister, when the Portkey activated, sending them to Diagon Alley.

**Diagon Alley, London, England**

**14th August 2016**

The Potter quartet landed in Diagon Alley when they were knocked over by Neville, his wife Georgina and his son, Charlus, who had just come through the portal from the Leaky Cauldron with their dog, Timmy.

"Hey Uncle Neville," James said, shaking his hand. Turning to Georgina, he gave her a hug, smiling at Charlus.

"Hello young James, nice to see you again!" Neville said, smiling. "You and Lily will be seeing me at Hogwarts this year, along with your Aunt Luna and Aunt Hermione."

"Why is Aunt Hermione going to Hogwarts?" Charlus asked. "I thought she was aiming to become Minister for Magic?"

"She is going to be the new Transfiguration Professor now Professor Tonks has resigned." Harry said, smiling at the memories of Tonks and her Metamorphmagus skills. He suddenly remembered his godson, Teddy Lupin, and how he was killed at the same time that Andromeda Tonks was killed by her own sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.

He remembered how his best friend, Ron, had fought Dolohov in the Astronomy Tower, a heart stopping curse hitting him, with the wall behind him being blown up in the fight between Ginny and Alecto Carrow, one which Ginny did not survive.

Harry remembered how Neville, using the Sword of Gryffindor, beheaded Carrow; causing the Lestrange brothers and Dolohov to fight against him, Hermione and Luna. He remembered how Bellatrix was killed with a reductor curse from the wand of Nymphadora Tonks, avenging the murder of her husband, mother and son.

"Bad memories dear?" Anne asked, holding her husbands hand.

"Yes my love. Whenever I think about Tonks then I think about Teddy, and how I never got to meet my godson, then I think about Andromeda, then it makes me think about Remus and Sirius and Ron and Ginny." Harry said, trying hard not to break down.

"I know how you feel, losing Teddy." Hermione Kirrin said, coming behind them. "I feel the same way Harry. I know I didn't have more of an attachment to Sirius, but I do know what it is like losing my parents."

Harry hugged his best friend and sister-in-law, tears coming out of his eyes. "I just wished I had killed Yaxley when we were in the Ministry, he wouldn't have killed Adam or Sophie before we got to them in Australia."

Whilst Harry was comforting Hermione, Anne headed round the corner, getting annoyed with her brother taking his time coming to them. "Come along Dick, Sophie, hurry up and we will get some Ginger Beer later if you behave."

"Aunt Anne." Sophie Kirrin said, smiling. She hugged her aunt, happy to see her. "Where are mom and Uncle Harry?"

"Your Uncle Harry and your mom are talking Sophie." Anne said. "You see Sophie, your mom and your Uncle Harry, along with Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna, they all fought in a war, one which they lost some of their friends. Your Uncle Harry lost his parents, your mom lost her parents, Uncle Neville's parents are ill, thanks to a mad woman and your Aunt Luna had to have her dad put in hospital because the war made him worse."

"Is that why mom doesn't say much about her Hogwarts days either?" Sophie asked.

"You need to understand that it was a bad time for your mom along with me and your Uncles." They heard from behind them. "They lost people who were friends, and also they lost family, all because of a madman."

"Your Uncle Harry and your mom are talking Sophie." Anne said. "You see Sophie, your mom and your Uncle Harry, along with Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna, they all fought in a war, one which they lost some of their friends. Your Uncle Harry lost his parents, your mom lost her parents, Uncle Neville's parents are ill, thanks to a mad woman and your Aunt Luna had to have her dad put in hospital because the war made him worse."

"Is that why mom doesn't say much about her Hogwarts days either?" Sophie asked.

"You need to understand that it was a bad time for your mom along with me and your Uncles." Anne heard from behind her. She turned around, seeing her sister-in-law, Luna Kirrin. "They lost people who were friends, and also they lost family, all because of a madman."

Sophie saw her cousin, Harry Kirrin, run up to her and Charlus, who had joined his Aunt, and smiled. They knew that everything would be alright in the end.

Eventually for Harry, his wife, children and extended family, all would be well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected. This story also uses characters from the Famous Five series by Enid Blyton
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
